


A Very Percico Christmas

by hpgleek96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgleek96/pseuds/hpgleek96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Nico still needs to find a present for his boyfriend, Percy. Will he find one in time, and who will help him?<br/>Originally a Christmas present for AgentSnickers on tumblr, Rehearsal_Dweller here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Percico Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehearsal_Dweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/gifts).



An old man in a fake beard and moldy smelling red suit stood on a street corner with a bucket and a bell. Street vendors called out while chestnut smoke rose above their carts and joined the exhaust and sweat that permeated the atmosphere all year round in New York City. Dirty snow fell off of an overhead and hit Nico di Angelo on the head, making him flinch as cold trickled down his back.

 

The only reason he was even out on Christmas Eve was because he was looking for a present for his boyfriend, Percy. It had been five years since the Giant War, and they’d beaten Gaea and united the Camps. Annabeth and Percy had tried to make their relationship work, but eventually realized they were better off as best friends, which they still were. Nico and Reyna had become friends during their statue quest, and she had helped him accept himself, which led to him and Percy stabilizing their friendship. The dating thing was new, not quite a year old, but still going strong. And now here Nico was, walking down 47th St., needing a present on Christmas Eve, and having no idea what that present should be.

 

A flash of colors caught his eye. It was a store whose name he could not read, but looked like it had a wide variety of objects, so he was sure to find something. He opened the door and entered the one room store quickly, shutting the door against the cold wind. A beautiful woman manned the counter off to the side and leaned forward, calling out, “Can I help you sweetie?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m trying to find a present for someone.” Nico rubbed the back of his head, and tried to keep his voice from trembling.

She smiled at him. “Ah. Girlfriend? Or boyfriend, if that’s it.”

Nico’s ears turned pink and he ducked his head.

“Honey, this is New York. No really cares about that anymore. The only place that cares about that less is Ancient Greece.” She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Nico coughed and said, “Yeah, my boyfriend. Been about a year.” He kicked his foot against the floor, creating a small scuff mark.

“Finding a present for that special someone can be a daunting task, but definitely rewarding.”

“Yeah, he’s special alright.”Nico said softly, and then moved to navigate the maze of objects that teetered on barely balancing tables. After a minute or two he knocked his hip into a table, causing a jolt of pain. He looked down and saw little bins with small beaded stones that were categorized with little descriptions about their supposed properties. One little stone, light blue green with black specks, caught his eye, and he read the description.

 

_Turquoise: Strength, luck and Protection. A symbol of friendship, wisdom and immortality. Also used as love charms._

Nico looked at the hole on the bead, and saw that it was big enough for Percy to put on his camp necklace. He liked what the meanings were, and the colors were sea-green and black. Him and Percy. It was perfect.

Nico put three of the stones in one of the little cloth pouches that was on the side of the table then made his way to the counter, grabbing a pair of nice leather gloves along the way. Nico had been complaining about his wearing through lately, and a couple of beads could be put on as buttons.

He paid for his purchases and had the buttons put on, leaving one bead for the necklace, when he heard the woman say, “Good luck with your man, Sweetie.”

He turned around. “Thank you Miss…?”

She laughed, a high, tinkling sound. “Oh just call me Venita. That’s a good name, isn’t it?” Her eyes held a strange, familiar gleam I them.

Nico smiled and nodded, then left to go wrap Percy’s presents.

* * *

 

 

The Next Day, on Olympus…

“Oh, they are just too cute!” squealed Aphrodite, watching Percy wave mistletoe over his and Nico’s heads as they ate blue waffles for breakfast. They’d already opened presents, and were now chasing each other around the apartment, stuffing forkfuls of waffles in their mouths whenever they passed a plate. Percy had immediately strung the bead onto his camp necklace, and put on the gloves, which he proceeded to rub all over his face for their softness.

Athena rubbed her forehead. “Aphrodite, why do you insist on watching this? I was hoping to finish watching Miracle on 34th St.”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “Athena, you’ve seen that movie a hundred times since it came out in the forties. This is right here, right now. And aren’t they cute?” Seeing Athena’s pensive expression she added, “I know you think so. You were so excited when they got together.”

Athena sniffed, “I was happy that idiot barnacle brain was no longer dating my daughter. That is all.” “I’m sure it is.”

Silence. Nico and Percy continued to chase each other, sneaking in waffles and kisses, Nico twirling to show off the leather jacket Percy had got him that had properties similar to Nemean lion skin, so it wouldn’t get damaged, and could shield him if need be.

“They are rather adorable.”

Aphrodite smiled for her little Christmas miracle.


End file.
